John Locke
| Ultima= | Centric= | Nome=John Locke | AKA=Jeremy Bentham | Count=101 | Età=48| | Nascita=30 maggio 1956 | Morte=2007 | EpMorte= | Luogo=Tustin, California, Stati Uniti | Professione= Ispettore regionale in una fabbrica di scatole | PerchéAustralia= Partecipare a un viaggio avventuroso nell'entroterra australiano: walkabout tour | Familiari=Mrs. Locke - Nonna materna Anthony Cooper - Padre Emily Locke - Madre Bea Jones - Prozia Florence - Madre adottiva Melissa - Sorella adottiva Jeannie - Sorella adottiva Fratello adottivo | Attore=Terry O'Quinn | AltCasting=Charles Henry Wyson (5 anni) Caleb Steinmeyer (16 anni) | Doppiatore=Rodolfo Bianchi |Maniera della morte = Strangolato da Ben}} John Locke era uno dei sopravvissuti della sezione centrale del Volo Oceanic 815. La sua paralisi è stata curata immediatamente subito dopo lo schianto sull'Isola, che gli ha fatto credere di avere una sorte di connessione speciale con l'Isola. É stato visto qualche volta in opposizione a Benjamin Linus, geloso dell'abilità di John di mettersi in comunione con Jacob. Visto come antitetico di Jack Shephard, lui e Jack sono opposti filosoficamente ed erano soliti condividere la leadership tra i sopravvissuti durante le varie missioni. John alla fine si divide dal resto del gruppo, e conduce un gruppo di supportatori alle Baracche, dove diventano i primi abitanti dell'Isola ad essere attaccati dai mercenari del cargo. John poi prende contatto con Jacob attraverso Christian, che gli dice che l'unico modo per salvare l'Isola è "spostarla". Dopo che l'Isola viene spostata, John assume la leadership degli Altri, ma viene immediatamente separato da loro come risultato dei salti temporali dell'Isola. Locke lascia l'Isola attraverso l' Orchidea, nel tentativo di fermare gli irregolari flash nel tempo e riportare indietro tutti quelli che erano andati via. Dopo averci provato e aver fallito, John tenta di togliersi la vita, solo per essere fermato e poi strangolato da Ben. La sua morte viene usata per convincere gli altri a tornare all'Isola. Il corpo di John è stato posto su Ajira 316 e si è schiantato sull' Idra insieme con il piano del 2007. Dopo l'incidente, Locke sembrava essere stato resuscitato, ricongiungendosi con gli Altri e imbarcarsi in una missione per assassinare Jacob. Tuttavia, il suo corpo è stato scoperto nella stiva del volo 316 qualche giorno dopo. John era morto per tutto il tempo ed era stato sostituito dal mostro. Dopo diversi giorni finalmente il suo corpo è stato sepolto nel cimitero. Prima dell’Isola L'infanzia John Locke è figlio di Emily Annabeth Locke ed Anthony Cooper ed è nato il 15 novembre 1946 (episodio S3 Ep3 - licenza detenzione e trasporto di armi). Sua madre aveva solo quindici anni quando lo diede alla luce e sua nonna materna decise di darlo immediatamente in adozione. John è nato prematuro, ma è riuscito a sopravvivere, nonostante numerose malattie; le infermiere dell'ospedale in cui è venuto al mondo lo definiscono un "miracolo" per questo motivo. Richard Alpert si trova nel nosocomio il giorno della nascita del piccolo Locke e lo osserva da una piccola finestra. . ]] John viene affidato ad una famiglia adottiva. La madre putativa si chiama Florence e le sue sorelle adottive Melissa e Jeannie; ha anche un fratello, di cui non conosciamo il nome, con cui giocava spesso a trappola per topi, e una prozia, Bea Jones. Quando Locke ha cinque anni, Alpert gli fa visita, dicendogli che avrebbe potuto frequentare una scuola per bambini speciali e che crede che lui sia un bimbo particolare. Alpert gli chiede di potergli mostrare qualcosa di speciale, ma si ferma quando nota che il piccolo ha disegnato una figura attaccata da una nuvola nera. Richard mette in rassegna davanti a John una serie di oggetti e gli domanda di indicargli quello che "gli appartiene, che è già suo"; dopo un momento di riflessione, il bimbo sceglie una bussola, della sabbia e un coltello. Alpert glielo toglie immediatamente e gli dice di non aver fatto la scelta giusta; l'uomo sostiene che il piccolo Locke non è ancora pronto per frequentare l'istituto e si allontana. anni ]] Qualche anno dopo, la sua sorella putativa Jeannie morì ancora bambina; la piccola si spezzò il collo cadendo da una giostrina, e Florence (la madre), si colpevolizzò per la sua scomparsa. Dopo la sua dipartita, un Golden Retriever arrivò a casa loro, sistemandosi sempre nella stanza da letto della bambina; la madre adottiva di John credette che il cane contenesse in sé lo spirito della bimba, che era tornata da lei per dirle che non era stata sua la responsabilità della sua morte. La bestiola scomparve poco dopo la morte di Florence, cinque anni dopo, e non fece mai più ritorno a casa di John. Da ragazzo, Locke diventa membro dei Rover, dove diventa abile nell'identificare uccelli e nodi. All'età di sedici anni, Locke riceve una proposta dalla Mittelos Laboratories, la quale gli offre la possibilità di recarsi al proprio campo estivo. Il giovane declina l'offerta, dato che la sua passione per le materie scientifiche l'ha reso oggetto degli scherni di alcuni bulli. Il professore di John, Gellert, accenna all'allievo che ne aveva già parlato col dottor Alpert, ma il ragazzo rifiuta, sostenendo che il suo interesse ora è orientato verso gli sport. Gellert gli dice che non è portato per le discipline sportive, ma Locke ribatte, risentito: "Non ditemi cosa non posso fare!" L'incontro con Anthony Cooper cacciano assieme ]] Molti anni dopo, John lavora nel reparto giocattoli di un centro commerciale e si accorge di essere pedinato da una donna misteriosa, che si rivelerà essere poi la sua madre naturale, Emily. Durante la loro prima conversazione, Emily dichiara a John che è stato concepito "per immacolata concezione" (ovvero senza padre), aprendo in qualche modo la strada al suo destino di persona speciale. Locke, non credendo alla versione fornita dalla donna, assume un investigatore privato per smentirla; il detective gli porta notizie di suo genitore, ancora vivo, e una cartella clinica riguardante sua madre, che ha problemi psichici ed è stata ricoverata in un centro di igiene mentale. Seguendo le notizie fornite dall'investigatore, John si reca a far visita da suo padre, Anthony Cooper, che sembra felice di poterlo incontrare e conoscere. L'uomo invita il figlio, entusiasta, a caccia e i due iniziano a legare. Un giorno, Locke arriva a casa di Anthony e lo trova mentre sta facendo la dialisi; imbarazzato, Cooper gli rivela che ha dei seri problemi a un rene e che necessita di un trapianto, aggiungendo di non avergli voluto palesare le proprie condizioni per non rovinare il tempo da passare assieme. John, preso dalla compassione, si offre come volontario per il trapianto e, poco prima dell'operazione, dice al padre di credere che il loro incontro sia stato deciso dal destino. Quando Locke si sveglia nella sua stanza d'ospedale, il padre non è al suo fianco; l'infermiera gli rivela che Cooper ha lasciato la clinica subito dopo l'intervento, abbandonandolo lì. prima dell'intervento. ]] Poco dopo, a John, scosso dall'imbroglio di cui è stato vittima, fa visita sua madre, la quale confessa che il loro primo incontro e tutti i successivi eventi sono stati pianificati da suo padre, il cui scopo era ingannarlo per ottenere il rene che gli avrebbe salvato la vita; inoltre, Emily aggiunge di aver preso parte all'imbroglio in cambio di una somma di denaro. Sconvolto dalla rabbia, Locke lascia l'ospedale e si reca a casa di Anthony, ma viene bloccato all'ingresso da una guardia. A quel punto John decide, ogni giorno, di rimanere all'esterno della residenza dell'uomo, nella sua macchina per ore, nel tentativo di avere una risposta dal padre riguardante il suo tradimento. La relazione con Helen ]] Qualche tempo dopo, John decide di frequentare le sedute di un gruppo che si occupa di controllo della rabbia, sperando che la terapia possa aiutarlo a superare la brutta esperienza capitatagli. Al termine di un incontro, Locke viene avvicinato da una donna, Helen, che sembra capire il suo stato d'animo. I due iniziano a frequentarsi e l'amore della donna sembra distrarre John dall'ossessione per il padre, anche se lui non rinuncia a sostare molte ore davanti alla casa di Cooper. In questo periodo, Anthony si trasferisce in un'altra residenza, nella speranza che il figlio la smetta di importunarlo, ma il suo tentativo è fatto a vuoto, poiché che John rintraccia la sua nuova abitazione. Alla fine, l'uomo affronta Locke e gli chiede di lasciarlo in pace, ma John continua a pedinarlo, fin quando Helen non scopre la sua fissazione insana per il genitore e gli domanda di scegliere: o Anthony o lei. Poco dopo, John decide di chiedere ad Helen di diventare sua moglie. Tutto sembra andare per il verso giusto, fin quando non ricompare nella sua vita Cooper. L'uomo ha imbrogliato alcuni soggetti poco raccomandabili e ha sottratto loro una grande quantità di denaro; per evitare di essere rintracciato, Anthony ha inscenato la sua finta morte e ha nascosto i soldi in un deposito bancario. Impossibilitato ad accedere alla somma versata, Cooper chiede aiuto al figlio, promettendogli 200.000 dollari in cambio della sua collaborazione. John accetta e porta a termine il proprio compito, prendendo il denaro del genitore; non si sa se abbia voluto o meno incassare la ricompensa promessa da Cooper. Poco dopo aver prelevato i soldi dall'istituto di credito, due uomini fanno visita a Locke e gli chiedono della somma riscossa, ma l'uomo nega ogni coinvolgimento e sostiene la stessa versione anche con Helen. La donna, però, trova il denaro e capisce che il compagno le ha mentito riguardo il padre. Delusa dal proprio uomo, Helen rintraccia John e rifiuta la sua proposta di matrimonio, lasciandolo inginocchiato con l'anello di fidanzamento nel parcheggio davanti all'hotel in cui si era nascosto Cooper. In quello stesso periodo, Locke lavora come ispettore in una azienda che si occupa della messa in sicurezza delle abitazioni, creata da lui stesso, che si chiama "Welcome Home", di cui sappiamo è stata cliente Nadia. Nella comunità sotto tiro. ]] Qualche tempo dopo la rottura con Helen, John diventa membro di una comunità di agricoltori. I contadini, segretamente, sono coltivatori e spacciatori di marijuana. In questo periodo, Locke fa la conoscenza di Eddie, un giovane autostoppista. John gli dà un passaggio e i due diventano subito amici, tant'è vero che l'uomo lo invita nella "famiglia" di cui adesso fa parte. Successivamente, si scopre che Eddie è in realtà un poliziotto, che si è infiltrato nella comune per smascherare i suoi traffici illegali di stupefacenti; per salvare la sua "famiglia", Locke finge di invitare il giovane a una partita di caccia. John lo punta col proprio fucile ma, dopo una negoziazione da parte di Eddie, gli risparmia la vita e lo lascia andare via. E' ignoto cosa sia successo alla fattoria dopo che il poliziotto si è allontanato da Locke e ha denunciato lo smercio di marijuana. Paralizzato spinge giù dall'ottavo piano John Locke. ]] Dopo esser stato ingannato dal padre, abbandonato dalla donna che ama e aver perso la cosa che più assomigliava alla famiglia che non ha mai avuto nella sua vita, John entra nel tunnel della depressione, comincia a recarsi da uno psicologo e riceve un sussidio per la sua inabilità. Nel 2000, Locke viene contattato da un giovane, Peter Talbot,la cui madre era in procinto di sposarsi con Anthony Cooper. John, capendo immediatamente che il vero scopo del padre sarebbe stato imbrogliare la ricca signora, lo contatta e gli ordina di metter fine alla sua relazione con la signora Talbot, altrimenti lo avrebbe denunciato. Cooper sembra acconsentire alla sua proposta ma, poco dopo, Locke viene a conoscenza della morte violenta del giovane Peter. John si reca dal genitore e lo affronta; l'uomo si dichiara innocente della scomparsa di Talbot, affermando che la sua fidanzata ha annullato le loro nozze a causa del grave lutto che l'ha colpita. Quando il figlio gli domanda di contattare telefonicamente la signora Talbot, Cooper lo aggredisce e lo spinge fuori dalla finestra del suo appartamento, che si trovava all'ottavo piano. La caduta provoca danni gravissimi alla colonna vertebrale di John, che rimane completamente paralizzato dalla vita in giù. va da Locke subito dopo la sua caduta dall'ottavo piano. ("L'incidente, prima parte")]] Sembra morto all'impatto, finchè non gli si avvicina Jacob, e dopo avergli toccato la spalla, Locke boccheggia e apre gli occhi. Jacob gli dice che tutto sarebbe andato bene, e che gli dispiace che questo sia dovuto succedere a lui. ("L'incidente, prima parte") Il giorno in cui ha dovuto sedersi per la prima volta sulla sedia a rotelle, Locke, traumatizzato, non ci è riuscito ed è stato aiutato da un infermiere, William Kincaid, il quale gli dichiara che non avrebbe mai più voluto sentirgli dire che non poteva farcela. Il paramedico lo prende in braccio e lo posiziona sulla carrozzella; John rimane costernato nel rendersi conto delle sue tragiche condizioni di salute, fissa tristemente le proprie gambe immobili e piange. . ]] Durante la sua riabilitazione, Locke fa la conoscenza di un inserviente, Matthew Abaddon, che gli raccomanda di partecipare ad un walkabout, nonostante le sue condizioni di invalidità permanente non avrebbero potuto permetterglielo. Abaddon aggiunge che, una volta fatto questo tour all'insegna dell'avventura e del contatto con la natura selvaggia, lui sarebbe tornato completamente diverso. John declina la proposta fattagli, ma l'inserviente afferma che un giorno loro due si sarebbero rincontrati e che l'uomo sarebbe stato in debito con lui di un grosso favore. La fabbrica di scatole e il Walkabout Qualche tempo dopo il tentato omicidio del padre e la conseguente paralisi, Locke inizia a lavorare in una fabbrica di scatole, dove viene continuamente mortificato dal suo capo, Randy. John tenta di ricostruirsi una vita sentimentale tramite una sorta di relazione telefonica con una operatrice di una linea erotica di nome Helen. L'uomo la invita a fare un viaggio insieme, ma Helen rifiuta e la loro "storia" termina. John, ostinatamente, non accetta che la propria invalidità possa influenzare il modo con cui conduce la sua vita e, alla fine, decide di partire per l'Australia e di compiere questo walkabout nei dintorni di Melbourne, come sfida nei confronti di se stesso e dei propri limiti fisici. Una volta nel continente australiano, gli viene comunicato che non avrebbe avuto il permesso di recarsi al tour a causa della sua sedia a rotelle, che avrebbe creato grossi problemi alla possibilità di spostamento sua e di tutto il gruppo. Locke rimane sconvolto e urla rabbiosamente contro la guida, ma invano. Col cuore in frantumi, John viene lasciato lì da solo e vede gli altri partecipanti partire felici. Senza altra via di uscita, Locke si prepara a rientrare a Tustin a bordo del volo Oceanic 815. Con suo enorme imbarazzo e svilimento, John viene trasportato sull'aereo e sistemato al suo posto dagli assistenti di volo, JD e Michelle. All'aeroporto di Sidney, l'uomo incontra brevemente Rose, non sapendo che, poco dopo, avrebbero entrambi beneficiato delle proprietà taumaturgiche dell'Isola. Sull’Isola Prima Stagione (Giorni 1-44) thumb|left|250px|Immediatamente dopo essersi ripreso dallo schianto, Locke scopre che la sua paralisi è stata curata misteriosamente. Immediatamente dopo lo schianto del Volo Oceanic 815 sull’Isola, John riprende i sensi e, scioccato, scopre di aver riacquistato miracolosamente la mobilità agli arti inferiori. Dapprima, si muove con molta cautela, incapace di realizzare cosa gli stia succedendo ma, dopo pochi secondi, accorre alle richieste di aiuto di Jack. La possibilità di poter nuovamente camminare dopo quattro anni colpisce nel profondo John che, grazie alla sua prospettiva di vita come “uomo di fede”, crede intimamente che il suo destino sia sull’Isola e che tutto ciò che è successo sia accaduto per una specifica ragione. Locke è il primo dei nostri a scorgere il Mostro, mentre stava dando la caccia a dei cinghiali assieme a Michael e Kate. Noi non sappiamo ciò che John ha visto ma, successivamente, l’uomo dice a Jack: ”Ho guardato negli occhi quest’isola e quello che ho visto è bellissimo”. In , Locke descriverà a Mr. Eko il Mostro come una “luce splendente”, mentre il sacerdote nigeriano affermerà bruscamente: “Non è quello che ho visto”. John, dopo il suo primo incontro col fumo nero, ha iniziato a pensare all’Isola come a una entità cosciente, con un piano e un percorso distinto per ognuno dei superstiti. Il resoconto del Mostro dato da Locke sembrerebbe essere simile all’incontro tra Juliet e il fumo nero in . thumb|right|Locke, controlla i suoi coltelli prima di andare a caccia. Poco dopo la sua visione del Mostro, Locke aggredisce Sayid e distrugge il suo equipaggiamento radio di fortuna al fine di impedire il rinvenimento della fonte del segnale distorto che impedisce ai nostri di potersi mettere in contatto col mondo esterno e i soccorsi. John manterrà il segreto riguardo l’assalto a Sayid per molto tempo. John si guadagna stima e rispetto sull’Isola, grazie alle sue molte abilità: • riesce a seguire le tracce e ciò permetterà ai superstiti di attraversare la giungla alla ricerca di persone scomparse; • è un cacciatore esperto ed è grazie a lui che il gruppo dei nostri ha potuto avere cibo, specialmente carne di cinghiali selvatici; • è un uomo determinato, che persevera nei propri obiettivi fin quando non li raggiunge, e questa qualità sarà di enorme aiuto a Charlie quando tenterà di disintossicarsi dalla dipendenza dell’eroina. left|thumb|Locke, insieme alla sua preda. Durante la ricerca di Charlie e Claire, rapiti da Ethan, John lancia a Boone una torcia; il giovane non l’afferra e la pila casca sul terreno. Il rumore provocato della caduta è metallico; sotto il terriccio, Locke nota esserci una superficie solida e, scavando, scopre la Botola. Il rinvenimento del boccaporto costituirà un evento fondamentale per la sopravvivenza dei superstiti del Volo Oceanic 815. John e Boone decidono di mantenere il più stretto riserbo sulla cosa e di non rivelare a nessuno l’esistenza di quella misteriosa struttura conficcata nel suolo dell’Isola. Boone non è però risoluto come Locke nel custodire il segreto della Botola e vorrebbe dire tutto a sua sorella Shannon; l’uomo, per impedirgli di commettere un errore del genere e aprire la sua mente ai misteri dell’Isola, lo droga e lo convince a desistere dal suo proposito. , Proprio John, assieme a Boone, ritrova Claire, dopo che la giovane incinta è fuggita dal Caduceo. Locke mostra il suo lato premuroso costruendo una culla per il nascituro. , John insiste nel voler penetrare nella Botola e capire quale sia il suo contenuto. Dopo aver trascorso molto tempo a pensare un modo per rompere il piccolo oblò della caditoia, Locke escogita uno stratagemma, realizzando un marchingegno (ispirato alla trappola per topi, gioco della sua infanzia)col quale raggiungere il proprio scopo, ma senza successo. Dopo questi eventi, John ha una visione, nella quale vede un Beechcraft che si schianta, sua madre che indica il luogo dove il piccolo aereo precipita e Boone imbrattato di sangue; inoltre,si ritrova di nuovo sulla sedia a rotelle, incapace di muoversi. Nel sogno, in più, viene menzionata una donna del passato di Boone morta a causa di una caduta. right|thumb|Locke e [[Jack discutono sul fatto di aprire la Botola. ]] Il delirio onirico viene interpretato da John come un segno grazie al quale rintracciare il Beechcraft, impigliato in un baldacchino di foglie. Locke sta per arrampicarsi per raggiungere il piccolo velivolo quando sente le sue gambe cedere; a quel punto, interviene Boone, che si inerpica lungo la scarpata. Sfortunatamente, l’aereo non sostiene il peso del giovane, si inclina e si schianta al suolo. Locke soccorre immediatamente l’amico, gravemente ferito, e lo porta al campo da Jack, al quale non rivela la natura delle lesioni di Boone né la scoperta della Botola. Jack, nonostante i disperati tentativi, non riesce a salvare la vita di Boone. , Avvilito ed affranto, Locke si reca alla Botola e domanda all’Isola cosa volesse da lui e cosa avrebbe dovuto fare a quel punto. John, sconvolto, supplica singhiozzando e picchia forte sull’apertura della Botola con i pugni delle mani. Un attimo dopo, appare una luce dall’oblò del boccaporto che, improvvisamente, scompare. L’episodio rafforza la fede, in quel momento vacillante, di Locke nei confronti dell’Isola. John rientra al campo per assistere al funerale di Boone, con addosso la maglia ancora macchiata del sangue del giovane. L’uomo e Jack hanno una violenta discussione, nella quale il chirurgo gli chiede le motivazioni delle sue azioni; poco dopo essersi calmati, Locke gli racconta della Botola, ma la le circostanze della morte di Boone e le omissioni sulla Botola lo rendono non più credibile agli occhi del gruppo dei superstiti, tant’è vero che Jack non si fiderà mai più di lui completamente. Poco più tardi, quando la prima zattera costruita da Michael viene data alle fiamme, Locke fa un discorso appassionante ed entusiasmante ai sopravvissuti, incolpando dell’accaduto gli Altri; in realtà, le sue parole sono state inique, perché l’uomo aveva già dei sospetti su Walt che, successivamente, gli confessa di essere lui il responsabile della distruzione della zattera. John, comunque, mantiene il segreto sulla colpevolezza di Walt. Quando Jack, Kate, Hurley e la Rousseau si recano alla Roccia Nera per recuperare della dinamite con cui far esplodere il portellone della Botola, Locke si unisce a loro. Durante il cammino verso l’imbarcazione, John viene afferrato alle gambe dal Mostro, che cerca di trascinarlo coi suoi tentacoli fumosi in un fosso. La nuvola letale viene allontanata da Kate, che lancia un candelotto di dinamite nella cavità dove il Mostro stava conducendo l’uomo. Nella concitazione di quei momenti, Locke chiede a Jack di lasciarlo andare col fumo nero, convinto che non gli sarebbe potuto accadere nulla. , Quando la compagine raggiunge la Botola con la nitroglicerina negli zaini, è proprio Locke ad accendere la miccia per far saltare in aria l’apertura del boccaporto, nonostante le proteste di Hurley. Il portellone vola via e l’ultima scena della prima stagione mostra John e Jack fissare l’interno della Botola. Seconda Stagione (Giorni 44-67) left|thumb|Locke, digita i [[Numeri sul computer. ]] Una volta entrati nella Botola (che si scoprirà essere la stazione Cigno del Progetto DHARMA ), Locke viene brevemente tenuto in ostaggio da Desmond, l’operatore della base scientifica. Quando Desmond fugge via, John prende il suo posto e immette egli stesso i Numeri nel processore e preme il bottone, credendo che si tratti di un’azione estremamente importante per l’Isola. Supponendo che sia fondamentale schiacciare il tasto “Execute”, Locke organizza una turnazione tra volontari per premere il pulsante ogni 108 minuti. , , Qualche tempo dopo, John scopre che Charlie ha cominciato a sottrarre le statuette della Vergine Maria piene di eroina dal Beechcraft e le sta tenendo in un posto segreto. L’uomo ritiene questo comportamento un tradimento della fiducia che egli aveva riposto nell’ex rockstar e perde la stima nei suoi confronti. Quando, a seguito di un sogno, Charlie rapisce il piccolo Aaron, Locke lo rintraccia e lo picchia violentemente, comportandosi successivamente in modo molto paterno con Claire e scatenando la gelosia di Charlie per il loro rapporto. , Durante il quarantanovesimo giorno di permanenza, Locke intravede sulla spiaggia Paulo, che stava seppellendo i diamanti, e gli si avvicina, parlandogli dell’Isola e del fatto che le cose non vi rimangono sepolte; in più, consiglia all’uomo di interrare ciò che voleva nascondere nell’entroterra, perché l’erosione della spiaggia lo avrebbe fatto presto ritornare alla luce. A causa della sottile opera di manipolazione messa in atto da “Henry Gale”, uno degli Altri che i nostri hanno catturato e imprigionato nel Cigno, John si scontra con Jack per la leadership tra i superstiti; all’inizio, Locke crede alla versione fornita da Ben e al fatto che lui non appartenga agli Altri. Durante l’incidente di chiusura, John rimane ferito a una gamba (che rimane trafitta da uno dei ganci della porta a tenuta stagna della stazione) e chiede a Ben aiuto affinché sia lui a premere il pulsante che riattiva il timer del computer; in seguito, l’uomo promette all’ostaggio di proteggerlo dai suoi compagni. Durante la chiusura della blast door del Cigno, Locke scopre sulla sua superficie una mappa dell’Isola,visibile solo al buio. , right|thumb|Locke usa le grucce, dopo l'[[incidente di chiusura. ]] A seguito della confessione dell’inganno di Ben, che dichiara di non aver mai schiacciato il tasto “Execute” e della dimostrazione che, di conseguenza, che nulla di catastrofico è accaduto, John perde la fiducia nell’Isola e nelle sue capacità, mettendo in dubbio tutto quello in cui aveva precedentemente creduto. Locke riacquista parzialmente la fede dopo una conversazione con Rose, che ha beneficiato delle straordinarie proprietà guaritrici dell’Isola, sopravvivendo ad un cancro allo stadio terminale. Poco dopo la fuga di Henry Gale dal Cigno, Eko fa un sogno, nel quale Ana Lucia e suo fratello Yemi gli chiedono di aiutare Locke e di raggiungere il “punto interrogativo”. Il sacerdote nigeriano domanda a John il suo aiuto per rintracciare il fuggiasco ma, alla fine, gli rivela nella giungla che il suo vero scopo è trovare il “punto interrogativo”; Locke si rifiuta di dirgli cosa sia quel punto di domanda ed Eko lo mette fuori gioco col calcio della propria pistola. Quando si risveglia, l’uomo mostra all’africano lo schizzo di ciò che ha visto sulla porta blindata della stazione DHARMA e i due si incamminano alla ricerca del “punto interrogativo”. Il duo sopraggiunge al Beechcraft che ha causato la morte di Boone; Locke critica le proprie idee antecedenti a quel tragico episodio, facendo intendere il fatto che si sente ancora fortemente in colpa per la scomparsa di Boone. Quella notte Locke ha una visione onirica che ha come protagonisti Eko e Yemi, i quali si stanno arrampicando sulla salita lì vicino. John racconta il sogno al sacerdote, che sale sulla pendenza e vede dall’alto il punto interrogativo, un enorme punto di domanda creato sul terreno grazie a del sale (per impedire che l’erba vi potesse crescere ed occultarlo). Capendo che il punto interrogativo sta ad indicare il fatto che l’aereo si trova sopra qualcosa di importante, i due uomini spostano il velivolo, scavano e, alla fine, trovano l’ingresso di un’altra stazione DHARMA. thumb|left|Locke si sfila la stecca mentre gli altri sopravvissuti seppelliscono [[Ana Lucia e Libby ]] La nuova base scientifica appena rinvenuta si chiama Perla e contiene un filmato, il quale suggerisce che premere il bottone del Cigno sia nient’altro che un esperimento psicologico. Questa informazione, unita alla falsa dichiarazione di Henry Gale (che sosteneva di non aver schiacciato il tasto e di non aver riattivato il timer del pc della stazione), sconvolge profondamente Locke e mette in crisi la sua fede nei confronti dell’Isola. Eko, invece, a causa del suo sogno, prende la strada opposta, ritenendo che premere “Execute” sia di vitale importanza. Più tardi,John vede Charlie gettare nell’oceano le rimanenti statuette della Vergine ricolme di eroina; alla fine, l’uomo rimuove la stecca messa alla gamba ferita durante l’incidente di chiusura, notando che l’arto inferiore è perfettamente e completamente guarito. Locke diventa determinato nel dimostrare che premere il bottone è un’azione senza alcun significato e stringe un sodalizio con Desmond, appena ritornato sull’Isola; Desmond provoca la chiusura della blast door del Cigno, che tiene fuori Eko dalla sala computer del Cigno e, assieme a John, decide di aspettare la scadenza dei 108 minuti del timer, convinto che nulla sarebbe accaduto. Nell’attesa del countdown, lo scozzese legge i tabulati della Perla e capisce che la caduta dell’aereo sull’Isola è stata causata da un collasso del sistema, provocato da lui stesso due mesi prima. Resosi conto dell’errore di valutazione, Desmond cerca di schiacciare il bottone, ma Locke afferra il computer e lo scaraventa per terra, sfasciandolo. I 108 minuti scadono e l’energia elettromagnetica al di sotto della stazione comincia a sprigionarsi senza controllo, distruggendo tutto quanto. Locke, ora consapevole della catastrofe che ha causato, riesce a pronunciare solo tre parole ad Eko, rientrato nella sala computer: “Mi sono sbagliato”. Terza Stagione (Giorni 68-91) thumb|right|Locke e [[Boone, durante la visione di Locke. ]] Dopo l’implosione del Cigno, Locke si ridesta nella giungla, con un forte mal di testa e completamente muto. John si incammina verso la spiaggia e, con l’aiuto di Charlie, costruisce una capanna sudatoria nel luogo dove Eko stava costruendo la propria chiesa. All’interno della tenda, John ha una visione di Boone. Nel sogno Boone porta l’uomo in un aeroporto, dove si trovano molti dei superstiti sull’Isola e gli ripete che deve fare chiarezza con se stesso e riaggiustare le cose. Locke capisce immediatamente che Boone gli stava dicendo di salvare la vita a Eko, dato che il loro disaccordo era stato causa della distruzione della stazione DHARMA. Dopo l’allucinazione, John riacquista l’uso della parola e, assieme a Charlie, si mette alla ricerca di Eko, convinto che il sacerdote sia stato trascinato via da un orso polare. Dopo aver incontrato Hurley ed esser venuto a conoscenza della cattura di Jack, Kate e Sawyer, John fa un discorso, nel quale dichiara il proprio intento di salvarli. I comportamenti successivi di Locke faranno sorgere dei dubbi riguardanti la bontà e la verità del contenuto di quell’arringa. Successivamente, Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Nikki e Paulo si lanciano alla ricerca di Eko, gravemente ferito e fuggito per inseguire Yemi, e si recano alla Perla nel tentativo di poter ispezionare altre stazioni DHARMA dagli schermi ivi posizionati e rintracciare Jack, Kate e Sawyer. All’improvviso, su uno dei monitor, si materializza la figura di un uomo con una benda sull’occhio, vestito con una tuta del Progetto DHARMA, che si trova in una sala contenente un computer e altre strumentazioni elettroniche. L’inquietante individuo (che più tardi scopriremo essere Mikhail Bakunin) capisce di essere osservato e spegne la telecamera, poco prima che John dica: “Credo che ci stia aspettando”. thumb|left|[[Nikki, Paulo, Desmond e Sayid osservano mentre Locke controlla il corpo di Eko. ]] Subito dopo, il gruppo sente il Mostro avanzare nella giungla ed escono dalla Perla,trovando Eko, appena aggredito dal fumo nero e agonizzante. Il sacerdote muore tra le braccia di John, non prima di avergli sussurrato: “Voi sarete i prossimi”. Locke decide di seppellire il nigeriano nel luogo dove è spirato; Nikki gli chiede il perché della sua scelta e John le spiega che i nostri hanno già subito molte perdite e non sarebbero riusciti a sopportarne un’altra. Inoltre, l’uomo crede che il Mostro abbia ucciso Eko per una ragione, che vuole assolutamente scoprire. Locke recupera dalla giungla il bastone del sacerdote, ricoperto di citazioni delle Sacre Scritture, per poterlo mettere sulla sua tomba. Mentre lo sa sistemando, l’attenzione di John viene richiamata da una scritta incisa sul randello: “Alza gli occhi e guarda a nord. John 3:05”. L’uomo è sicuro che il messaggio sia indirizzato a lui ed è sicuro di recarsi verso nord seguendo una variante di bussola di 305 gradi. Nonostante sia scettico, Sayid, assieme a Kate e la Rousseau,accompagna John lungo il cammino. , thumb|right|Locke gioca a scacchi nella [[Fiamma. ]] La rotta seguita conduce il gruppo alla stazione Fiamma,dove vive Mikhail Bakunin. L’uomo dapprima dichiara di essere l’ultimo superstite del Progetto DHARMA ma, alla fine, si scopre appartenere alla compagine degli Altri. All’interno della base comunicativa, Locke trova su un pc una versione elettronica del gioco degli scacchi e vi si appassiona, anche se Mikhail, pacatamente, gli raccomanda di non giocarci. John, comunque, fa una serie di partite e vince contro il computer; la vittoria sblocca una serie di comandi e l’uomo compone “77”, il codice da utilizzare in caso di incursione nella Fiamma di persone ostili. Qualche minuto dopo, i nostri, più Bakunin, fuoriescono dalla struttura che, a causa della digitazione della particolare cifra, esplode. Locke continua il cammino verso le Baracche assieme a Sayid, Kate e Danielle, portando come prigioniero Mikhail. Quando la compagine incontra la barriera sonica che circonda la base degli Altri, John decide di vedere se i piloni fossero o meno disattivati buttandoci in mezzo il russo, che cade a terra esanime. La decisione cruenta di Locke scatena molta tensione tra i nostri, in particolare in Sayid, che desiderava sapere di più riguardo la vita di Bakunin e che lo considerava suo ostaggio. Il nervosismo tra Locke e Sayid raggiunge l’apice quando l’iracheno scopre che John ha sottratto del C-4 dalle fondamenta della Fiamma, anche se precedentemente aveva negato di essere a conoscenza del fatto che all’interno della struttura vi fosse dell’esplosivo che avrebbe provocato la distruzione della stazione digitando “77”. Diviene palese che John è una persona inaffidabile, che ha ripetutamente mentito ai suoi compagni e ha preso di sua iniziativa azioni cruciali senza consultare nessuno, provocando conseguenze negative. thumb|left|Locke guarda all'interno del [[sottomarino ]] Alle Baracche, Locke si mette alla ricerca di Ben e lascia che siano Kate e Sayid a salvare Jack. John si introduce nella sua residenza e lo affronta; i due si parlano per la prima volta dopo la fuga di Ben dal Cigno. Il leader degli Altri gli rivela di sapere tutto sulla sua vita, compreso il motivo per cui per quattro anni è stato inchiodato ad una sedia a rotelle. Locke gli domanda a proposito del sottomarino di cui ha sentito parlare tramite Mikhail, ma viene interrotto da Alex, che viene presa in ostaggio e rinchiusa assieme a lui nell’armadio di Ben quando entra nella stanza Richard Alpert, che comunica a Ben la cattura di Kate e Sayid. Fuoriusciti dal guardaroba dopo che Alpert si è allontanato, Locke ordina alla giovane di recuperare lo zaino che portava con sé l’iracheno. Rimasti soli, John e Ben discutono della paralisi del primo e Ben gli chiede: “Ti ha fatto male?”; l’ex paralizzato interpreta la domanda mettendola in relazione al dolore fisico provato quando la sua schiena si è letteralmente spezzata dopo una caduta da otto piani di altezza. Dopo aver appreso che l’uomo è stato alla Fiamma, Ben capisce che Locke vuole impadronirsi del C-4 contenuto nella sacca di Sayid e utilizzarlo per impedire a chiunque di lasciare l’Isola,distruggendo il sommergibile. Ancora una volta Ben manipola John, dicendogli falsamente che il sottomarino è importante per la sua posizione di leader (spingendolo ancor di più a volerlo far esplodere con il C-4) e mettendolo al corrente di alcune importanti informazioni riguardo l’Isola. Ben gli chiede di immaginare una scatola magica, dalla quale sarebbe potuta uscir fuori qualsiasi cosa si desideri, e John gli risponde sarcastico che il contenitore fatato avrebbe dovuto essere abbastanza grande per un nuovo sottomarino. Ben gli comunica che il sottomarino sarebbe partito poche ore dopo e che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di poter ritornare indietro, aggiungendo che, facendolo saltare in aria, l’unico risultato sarebbe stato impedire a Jack di lasciare l’Isola. Seguendo il piano di Ben, Locke distrugge il sommergibile, blocca definitivamente i propositi di fuga di Jack e viene catturato dagli Altri. Alla fine, Ben ringrazia John per aver fatto deflagrare il sottomarino, perché in quel modo ha reso impossibile la partenza di Jack (che lui non voleva assolutamente lasciasse l’Isola assieme a Juliet) senza dover intervenire personalmente e mancare alla parola data al chirurgo. Ben libera Locke e, assieme a Richard, lo conduce davanti ad una porta, dicendogli che è speciale perché ha un legame molto peculiare con l’Isola e che lo vuole aiutare a sapere di più riguardo il posto magico in cui è precipitato. Ben, riallacciandosi all’interrogativo posto poco prima a John, afferma che, quando gli ha chiesto se gli avesse fatto male, si stava riferendo al fatto che suo padre avesse tentato di ucciderlo; inoltre, aggiunge di credere che l’uomo abbia distrutto il sottomarino perché l’Isola è l’unico posto in cui il genitore non avrebbe mai potuto trovarlo. Ben gli domanda se sia pronto a vedere cosa è uscito dalla scatola magica: la porta si apre e all’interno della sala si trova Anthony Cooper, legato ed imbavagliato. thumb|right|Locke legge il file su [[Sawyer all'interno della Roccia Nera. ]] Locke viene subito rilasciato e decide di unirsi agli Altri, che stanno lasciando le Baracche per recarsi in un posto non meglio specificato. L’uomo si reca da Kate per dirle addio nella sala giochi alle Baracche e Kate lo prega di non fidarsi degli Altri se gli hanno promesso di riportarlo a casa; John le confessa di non voler tornare a casa e aggiunge di aver parlato con gli Altri a suo riguardo, ma “il perdono non è una delle loro migliori qualità”. Poco dopo, lascia le Baracche assieme ai suoi nuovi compagni. Seguendo gli Altri, Locke si accampa alle Rovine, dove viene condotto anche Cooper, che viene legato ad una grossa colonna. Cindy rivela a John che tutti quanti sono eccitati dalla sua presenza e che non vedevano l’ora di conoscerlo. Più tardi, Ben gli ribadisce che è una persona speciale e che, da quando si è unito agli Altri, ha riacquistato sensibilità alle gambe, ma aggiunge che, per avere accesso ai segreti dell’Isola e mostrare il suo impegno, deve uccidere suo padre. Quella stessa notte, Ben conduce John al pilastro dove Cooper si trova incatenato, gli porge un coltello e lo assilla in modo tale da fargli assassinare il genitore di fronte a tutti gli Altri. Dato che Locke non riesce ad accoltellare Cooper, Ben afferma che lui non si è rivelato la persona che si sperava fosse. Il giorno seguente, Richard consegna all’ex invalido un fascicolo, dicendogli che Ben ha agito in quel modo perché voleva umiliarlo davanti a tutti quanti e suggerendogli un altro modo per potersi liberare dello scomodo padre. Più tardi, John è visto leggere il dossier riguardante la vita di Sawyer nella Roccia Nera e si reca all’accampamento dei nostri per avvicinarlo, dirgli che ha rapito Ben e ha bisogno del suo aiuto per ucciderlo. Sawyer viene condotto da Locke all’interno del veliero e rinchiuso da lui in una stanza, nella quale si trova non Ben, bensì Anthony Cooper. Dopo aver scoperto che il padre di John è in realtà il vero Sawyer che ha truffato sua madre e rovinato la sua famiglia, James, accecato dalla rabbia, lo uccide in modo brutale. Locke rientra nell’anfratto del brigantino e ringrazia Sawyer per ciò che ha appena fatto. Fuori dalla Roccia Nera, John consegna a Sawyer una registrazione che dimostra la slealtà di Juliet; poi, recupera il cadavere del genitore e si reca al campo degli Altri. thumb|left|Locke alla fine [[rivalità|affronta Jack alla torre radio. ]] Dopo aver consegnato il corpo di Cooper agli Altri, Locke pretende che Ben lo inizi ai misteri dell’Isola e, dopo una discussione, viene condotto a vedere Jacob, la cui cascina si trova nella foresta. I due uomini attraversano un cerchio di polvere grigia che circonda la casa di Jacob. Ben mette in guardia John dall’usare la sua torcia, perché “Lui non apprezza la tecnologia ”, bussa alla porta e annuncia la loro presenza a Jacob; dopodiché, comincia a parlare a una sedia vuota, sostenendo che Jacob vi fosse seduto. Locke, credendo che Ben sia uno squilibrato, sta per andarsene, ma si ferma quando una voce profonda implora :“Aiutami”. John si volta e chiede a Ben di ripetere ciò che gli aveva detto, ma quest’ultimo dice di non aver detto o sentito nulla e capisce che Jacob ha parlato con l’ex paralitico. Quest’ultimo accende la sua pila elettrica, scatenando una reazione tremenda da parte di Jacob. Ben prova a calmarlo ma viene scagliato via dalla furia di Jacob. Spaventato da ciò che ha appena visto, John abbandona la cascina. Il giorno successivo, il leader degli Altri lo conduce alla fossa comune dei componenti del Progetto DHARMA uccisi nella Purga e gli spara all’addome, buttandolo dentro la cavità. Dopo aver appreso le parole pronunciate da Jacob, Ben si allontana, lasciando nella fossa John agonizzante. Il proiettile esploso da Ben è entrato nel corpo di Locke ma è passato da parte a parte, attraversando la zona del rene asportatogli per il trapianto del padre; se l’organo vi fosse stato, l’uomo sarebbe sicuramente morto. Qualche ora dopo John si sveglia nella fossa e non riesce a muovere le gambe. Distrutto e in preda alla disperazione, l’uomo trova una pistola su di uno scheletro e sta per uccidersi quando, improvvisamente, appare sul ciglio della cavità Walt, che gli dice di alzarsi e camminare perché ha un lavoro da fare. Locke raggiunge la torre radio proprio mentre Naomi sta per chiamare la propria nave e l’accoltella mortalmente alla schiena. Jack afferra il telefono satellitare e John lo prega di non contattare i soccorsi. Jack si rifiuta categoricamente e l’ex paralitico si trova costretto a minacciarlo di morte ma, alla fine, non gli fa alcun male e si allontana deluso, non prima di aver detto al chirurgo: “Non è destino che tu lo faccia”. Qualche istante dopo, Jack contatta la Kahana. Quarta Stagione (Giorni 91-100) John trova Hurley nella giungla, che urla spaventato dopo aver trovato la cascina di Jacob; Hugo gli racconta della morte di Charlie e della situazione creatasi dopo la rivelazione del suo messaggio finale. Locke dichiara che se fosse stato permesso a Jack di contattare le persone sulla nave e di condurle sull’Isola, la morte di Charlie sarebbe risultata del tutto vana, perché l’equipaggio della Kahana, per lui, non ha come scopo il loro salvataggio. Poco dopo, John e Hurley raggiungono la cabina di pilotaggio, dove incontrano alcuni superstiti, e Sayid comincia a discutere col primo riguardo le sue vere intenzioni, riferendosi soprattutto alla distruzione del sottomarino. Qualche minuto dopo, sopraggiungono anche i sopravvissuti che si erano recati alla torre radio; non appena lo vede, Jack gli si avventa addosso e comincia a picchiarlo, arrivando addirittura a puntargli addosso la pistola che Locke teneva con sé. John gli dice che non gli sparerà, proprio come lui non lo avrebbe mai ferito poche ore prima alla torre radio, ma Jack preme il grilletto della rivoltella, che si rivela essere scarica. A quel punto il chirurgo, fuori di sé, inizia a prenderlo a pugni nuovamente e viene diviso da Locke dal resto dei compagni. John informa tutti quanti che le persone che sarebbero ,di lì a poco, giunte sull’Isola non avrebbero avuto intenzioni positive nei loro confronti, dato che sono loro i veri cattivi, e prega i compagni che desiderano sopravvivere di seguirlo alle Baracche abbandonate dagli Altri, che per lui sono il posto più sicuro dell’Isola. Jack dissente, gli dà del pazzo e aggiunge che solo individui altrettanto folli avrebbero potuto dargli retta e accodarsi a lui. Nonostante molti dei nostri rimangano fedeli a Jack, convinti che il dottore possa riportarli a casa, Hurley, Claire e il piccolo Aaron, Sawyer, Ben, Danielle, Alex, Karl e alcuni sopravvissuti minori si uniscono alla fazione di Locke. La compagine lascia la cabina di pilotaggio e inizia il cammino verso le Baracche. right|thumb|Locke discute con [[Sawyer delle sue decisioni. ]] Prima di dirigersi verso le Baracche, Locke dice ai propri compagni che è necessario fare una deviazione in direzione di una cascina e rimane basito quando Hurley lascia inavvertitamente intendere di conoscere l’ubicazione della capanna di Jacob. John specifica a Sawyer che è stato Walt a raccomandargli di andare alla cascina e a dirgli che le persone del cargo avevano cattive intenzioni nei loro confronti; è per questo che ha dovuto uccidere Naomi. Messo sotto pressione da Sawyer, l’uomo sostiene di non aver domandato a Walt il perché delle sue affermazioni perché lui gli ha salvato la vita, raccontando del tentato omicidio da parte di Ben alla fossa comune dei componenti del Progetto DHARMA. Sawyer non crede alla versione di John, che si trova costretto a mostrare la ferita al fianco provocata dall’entrata del proiettile esploso da Ben, aggiungendo che, se avesse avuto ancora il rene, sarebbe certamente morto dissanguato. Poco dopo, Locke dice a Sawyer che non può uccidere Ben perché lui possiede delle informazioni sull’Isola di cui lui e il suo gruppo hanno bisogno. James è molto perplesso e avvisa John che probabilmente Ben ha già in mente un piano per tramare contro i superstiti e destabilizzarli. Successivamente, la fazione di Locke trova Charlotte nella giungla, la quale rivela loro di essere in possesso di un transponder che emana un segnale GPS che può essere rinvenuto dagli altri membri della sua squadra, ma l’uomo le dice chiaramente che lui e i suoi compagni non intendono essere ritrovati e salvati. Infatti, John si impossessa del marchingegno di Charlotte e lo attacca al collare di Vincent, per depistare chi avesse voluto rintracciarla; in più, prende l’antropologa in ostaggio. Poco più tardi, Ben afferra la pistola di Karl e spara due colpi al petto di Charlotte, che si salva miracolosamente perché indossa un giubbotto antiproiettile. Messo davanti all’evidenza della pericolosità del leader degli Altri, Locke segue il precedente suggerimento di Sawyer e decide di assassinarlo, nonostante le proteste di Alex e di Claire. Ben sta per essere ucciso quando rivela a John di essere disposto a metterlo a corrente di alcune importanti informazioni riguardanti l’Isola. Locke gli domanda cosa sia il Mostro, ma Ben dichiara di non sapere nulla riguardo il letale fumo nero e comincia ad elencare tutta una serie di notizie intime su Charlotte (la sua data di nascita, la composizione della sua famiglia… ), dichiarando di avere informazioni dello stesso tenore su ogni singolo componente del mercantile ormeggiato al largo dell’Isola. Ben dice chiaramente a John che la Kahana rappresenta una seria minaccia per la salvaguardia dell’Isola, rivelando che il vero scopo della missione del cargo è trovarlo e catturarlo; inoltre, svela di avere una spia sulla nave. thumb|left|Locke tiene [[Ben prigioniero. ]] Quello stesso giorno, Locke e la sua fazione rinvengono il cerchio di polvere vulcanica grigia che circonda la casa di Jacob, ma della capanna nessuna traccia. John discute con Hurley a proposito dello status di ostaggio di Charlotte; Hugo gli chiede di liberarla, ma Locke lo minaccia, dichiarando apertamente che è lui il leader adesso e che le decisioni vengono prese esclusivamente da lui. Una volta raggiunte le Baracche, John rinchiude Hurley nell’armadio della casa di Juliet, imbavagliandolo e legandolo, e grazie al suo aiuto, cattura Sayid e lo conduce nella sala giochi degli Altri, dove si trova anche Ben. Dopo poco, Locke entra nella stanza e parla con Sayid, negoziando il rilascio di Charlotte in cambio di Miles. Il giorno successivo, John prepara la colazione per Ben, ma quest’ultimo lo critica sardonicamente, cercando nuovamente di manipolarlo; cosi, Locke gli prende il piatto, chiude la porta della cantina dove Ben è imprigionato, e scaglia rabbiosamente il cibo contro il muro. Più tardi Kate si reca alla residenza di John e gli domanda di vedere Miles, ma l’uomo rifiuta categoricamente, dicendo che nel suo gruppo non vige una democrazia, come era con Jack. Qualche ora dopo, Sawyer va a fargli visita, con la scusa di giocare a Backgammon e gli rivela che Kate sta organizzando la fuga di Ben; i due si precipitano a controllare l’ostaggio e vedono Kate e Miles allontanarsi dalla cantina dove Ben è tenuto. John, furioso, intima a Kate di tornare immediatamente nel suo alloggio. Poco dopo, si reca dalla donna e la bandisce dalle Baracche, ingiungendole di allontanarsi dalle residenze degli Altri il mattino dopo. Durante la mattinata, Locke va a far visita a Miles alla rimessa delle barche e gli si presenta come il responsabile del buon andamento dell’Isola; dopodiché, tira fuori dal suo zaino una bomba a mano, la mette tra i denti di Miles e toglie la sicura, dicendogli ironicamente: “Goditi la colazione”. Successivamente, John riferisce a Claire di non esser riuscito a ricevere ulteriori informazioni da Miles riguardo il cargo e Claire gli propone di andare lei stessa a parlare con l’ostaggio, ma Locke boccia la sua idea. Dopo poco, l’uomo cucina della carne per Ben, col risultato di esser nuovamente schernito dall’ex leader degli Altri, ma reagisce in modo differente: invece di lasciarsi trascinare dall’ira, mantiene la calma e i due raggiungono, alla fine, un accordo; Ben racconterà a John tutto ciò che concerne la nave ormeggiata al largo dell’Isola e, in cambio, quest’ultimo gli concederà una limitata libertà. Infatti, Ben gli mostra una videocassetta e lo mette al corrente del fatto che il proprietario della Kahana è Charles Widmore, l’uomo che appare nella registrazione video, e che la spia sul mercantile è Michael Dawson. Locke rispetta il patto e consente a Ben di muoversi liberamente in casa propria. thumb|right|Locke risponde al telefono. In seguito, Locke tiene un ritrovo in casa propria per informare tutto il suo gruppo degli ultimi sviluppi riguardanti Ben e l’equipaggio della Kahana. John fa confessare a Miles il vero obiettivo della missione del cargo, ovvero la cattura di Ben, e quest’ultimo rivela a tutti l’identità del proprio delatore a bordo della nave, cioè Michael. Dopo la riunione, Sawyer affronta Locke e gli chiede a proposito del ricatto di Miles nei confronti di Ben e dei tre milioni e duecentomila dollari richiesti dal primo per mentire sul destino di Ben; l’uomo gli dice che non considera l’episodio così importante, probabilmente perché ritiene che Ben non possa aver accesso ad una somma di denaro così elevata. Mentre sta giocando a Risiko con Sawyer e Hurley, John risponde al telefono che squilla; dall’altro capo della chiamata, una voce registrata ripete senza sosta “Codice 14 J”. Dopo aver deciso sul da farsi, Locke e Sawyer si recano da Ben e gli raccontano dell’episodio; quest’ultimo, spaventato, tira fuori un fucile e urla: “Sono arrivati!”. Ben conduce John a casa sua e gli dice che, se avesse voluto sopravvivere, avrebbe dovuto stargli vicino, perché i mercenari della nave non gli avrebbero mai fatto del male, aggiungendo che aveva bisogno che lui rimanesse in vita. Una volta all’interno dell’alloggio, i due bloccano l’entrata, in attesa dell’attacco di Keamy e dei suoi compagni. Seguono momenti concitati, che culminano con l’uccisione di Alex. Quando libera il Mostro e dice a tutti gli occupanti della casa di uscir fuori, Ben chiede a Locke di passare gli ultimi momenti con la figlia e dirle addio prima di allontanarsi dalle Baracche. Una volta riunitosi a ciò che rimane della fazione di John, Ben comunica a tutti che è necessario recarsi alla cascina di Jacob; Sawyer si oppone e decide di tornare alla spiaggia assieme a Claire, Aaron, Miles e Hurley. Locke avversa parzialmente la scelta di James, dato che per lui e Ben è essenziale la presenza di Hugo per poter rintracciare la capanna di Jacob e tra i due volano scintille. Interviene Hurley, che acconsente a viaggiare con John e Ben. Prima di incamminarsi al campo sulla spiaggia e di separarsi, Sawyer minaccia John: se farà del male a Hurley, lo ucciderà. Alla fine, Ben, Locke e Hugo si mettono in cammino verso la casupola di Jacob. thumb|left|Locke comunica con "[[Christian Shephard" nella cascina. ]] Dopo aver camminato per l’intero giorno, John decide di accamparsi. Quella notte, l’uomo fa uno strano sogno in cui compare Horace Goodspeed, che gli domanda di trovarlo e gli dice che Jacob lo ha aspettato per molto tempo. In seguito alla visione, Locke, assieme a Ben e Hurley, si reca alla fossa comune dei membri della DHARMA, trova il cadavere di Horace e, in una sua tasca, rinviene una mappa che conduce alla cascina di Jacob, dove si reca immediatamente, assieme a Ben e Hugo. I due si rifiutano di entrare nella cascina e Ben dichiara all’ex paralitico che il proprio tempo come leader è ormai concluso e che il suo è appena iniziato. All’interno della cascina, John incontra Christian Shephard e Claire; quest’ultima si comporta in modo molto strano. Christian gli parla a nome di Jacob e gli comunica che le persone che intendono danneggiare l’Isola sono molto vicine e che, invece di perdere tempo in quesiti senza senso, John dovrebbe domandargli un’unica cosa fondamentale. Locke gli chiede: “Come posso salvare l’Isola?” ; dalla reazione di Christian e di Claire intuiamo che l’uomo ha fatto la domanda giusta. Poco dopo, John esce dalla cascina e dice a Ben e a Hurley che Jacob gli ha detto di spostare l’Isola. I tre si incamminano verso la stazione Orchidea, l’unico posto, secondo Ben, in grado di poter muovere l’Isola. Quando Ben trova una valigetta nascosta tra le rocce, Locke gli chiede di aprirla e vi trova dei binocoli; nel mentre,l’ex leader degli Altri comunica con qualcuno tramite uno specchio. thumb|260px|right|Locke in piedi di fronte alla [[Altri|sua gente. ]] John nota la cosa e gli domanda con chi stesse parlando, ma Ben si rifiuta di dirglielo. Alla fine, Hurley, Ben e Locke raggiungono la stazione DHARMA, dove si trova anche il gruppo di Keamy, che li stava attendendo. Ben dà al’ex paralitico delle istruzioni ben precise su cosa fare una volta dentro la base scientifica (la vera stazione è raggiungibile grazie a un ascensore segreto ), gli consegna il proprio bastone telescopico e si arrende a Keamy, davanti a John e Hugo, impotenti. Un'ora dopo la resa di Ben, Locke cerca di seguire le sue direttive, ma non riesce ad entrare nella stazione vera e propria a causa della sua limitata conoscenza botanica. All’improvviso appare Jack e i due si scontrano. John gli dice che sta per spostare l’Isola, ma Jack dichiara che una cosa del genere non sarebbe mai accaduta poiché sarebbe stato un miracolo e i miracoli non capitano mai. Poi, compare Ben, che accompagna Locke fino all’ascensore, recandosi al piano inferiore dell’Orchidea. Una volta arrivati, John pone a Ben molte domande, che trovano risposta nella visione del filmato di orientamento della stazione. Mentre l’uomo sta visionando il video, Ben inizia a mettere oggetti metallici nel caveau, nonostante Edgar Halliwax raccomandasse gli spettatori del filmato a non compiere un’azione del genere. Poco dopo, sopraggiunge Keamy, gravemente ferito da Richard e discute con Locke, il quale propone una soluzione pacifica della situazione; Keamy non lo ascolta e gli dice che il marchingegno che ha al braccio è il detonatore di una bomba sulla Kahana e che la sua morte avrebbe provocato l’esplosione del C-4. Ben, nonostante le proteste di John, attacca il mercenario e lo accoltella ripetutamente alla gola, per vendicarsi della morte di Alex. Locke cerca disperatamente di salvarlo, ma Keamy muore, facendo conseguentemente deflagrare l’ordigno sul mercantile. Ben causa una esplosione all’interno della caveau; l’uomo indossa un parka e chiede a John di non seguirlo, perché chi muove l’Isola non può mai più farvi ritorno. Prima di andarsene definitivamente, Ben dice a Locke come raggiungere il campo degli Altri, aggiungendo che è lui il loro nuovo leader adesso. John segue le sue istruzioni e raggiunge l’accampamento, dove viene salutato da Richard. Quinta Stagione Salti temporali dice a Locke che per salvare l'Isola, dovrà morire. ]] I risultati dello "spostamento" dell'Isola hanno effetti immediati per tutti i sopravvissuti rimasti indietro. Dopo il flash, Locke vede che Richard e gli Altri sono scomparsi, e che adesso sta piovendo quando poco prima era bel tempo. Locke è testimone dello schianto del Beechcraft Nigeriano sull'Isola e corre verso il punto dello schianto. Quando arriva cerca di arrampicarsi nel punto dove si è impigliato l'aereo, ma viene fermato da un proiettile che gli si conficca in una gamba. Stordito, Locke cade a terra. Il tiratore si rivela essere nient'altri che Ethan. Locke cerca di spiegargli che lo conosce e che Ben ha designato Locke come leader degli Altri, ma Ethan non gli crede e si prepara a sparargli. Però, avviene un altro flash, causando uno spostamento temporale. Locke vede che è notte, e il Beechcraft è a terra. Locke si è spostato nel 2007, e sente qualcuno avvicinarsi. Spaventato, rimane in silenzio, ma presto si accorge che si tratta di una faccia amica: Richard Alpert. Richard rimuove il proiettile dalla gamba di Locke e gli consegna una bussola e gli raccomanda di riconsegnargliela al loro prossimo incontro, in un differente arco temporale. Dice anche a Locke che l'unico modo per salvare l'Isola è di riportare indietro chi se ne è andato. Per farlo, viene detto a Locke che sarebbe dovuto morire. Più tardi quella notte, dopo un altro salto temporale, Locke incontra Sawyer e Juliet che sono stati attaccati da "Jones" e i suoi uomini. Locke attacca gli uomini, tramortendone due con dei sassi, e uccidendo l'altro col coltello. Estrae il coltello dal cadavere e dice "James. Juliet. È bello vedervi." durante il salto temporale nel 1954. ]] Il mattino dopo, i tre cercano di ricavare informazioni dai due uomini sopravvissuti. Dopo che Juliet riesce a determinare che si trattano di Altri, uno degli uomini, conosciuto come Cunningham, acconsente a condurli al loro campo. Improvvisamente, "Jones" rompe velocemente il collo a Cunningham e fugge via. Mentre questo scappa, Locke mira col fucile "Jones'". Nonostante venga sollecitato da Sawyer, Locke si rifiuta di sparare a uno della "sua gente." Poi seguono le orme di "Jones" fino al campo degli Altri. Lì, discute con Richard Alpert e gli dà la bussola come gli è stato detto di fare precedentemente. Quando "Jones" protesta, Alpert lo rimprovera usando il suo vero cognome, Widmore. Locke gli chiede se si chiama Charles, ma non spiega il motivo per il quale lo sa; aggiunge poi che è contento di incontrare Widmore. Spiega la sua situazione ad Alpert, che è alquanto scettico. Locke gli chiede di andarlo a trovare due anni dopo, quando nascerà. Chiede ad Alpert il modo di lasciare l'Isola in modo da riportare indietro i Sei della Oceanic, ma non riesce ad avere l'informazione poichè avviene un altro flash. Dopo il flash Locke dice a Sawyer che l'unico modo di fermare i flash è quello di riportare indietro i Sei della Oceanic e propone di andare all'Orchidea così da poter trovare una via d'uscita dall'Isola. PIù tardi riconosce il getto di luce proveniente dalla Botola, capendo che sono tornati alla notte nella quale morì Boone, e suggerisce di evitare la luce. Quando Sawyer gli chiede il perchè abbia evitato la luce e scelto di non avvertire il sè stesso del passato di tutte le sofferenze successive, lui risponde che aveva bisogno di quel dolore per arrivare dov'è ora. Sulla strada verso l'Orchidea, Locke e i sopravvissuti si imbattono in Jin che è appena fuggito dalla Rousseau prima di un altro flash. Dopo la riunione, e aver cercato di spiegare a Jin cosa sta succedendo riprendono il loro cammino verso l'Orchidea per cercare di fermare i flash. Jin vuole andare con Locke, ma lui dice a Jin che può farlo una sola persona e gli promette di riportare Sun. Prossimi all'Orchidea i flash diventano più frequenti, con risultato finale la perdita di Charlotte. Incapacitata, Locke decide che dovrebbero lasciarla lì, e continuare verso l'Orchidea, e riprenderla dopo aver interrotto i flash. Daniel si rifiuta di lasciarla e così Locke, Miles, Juliet, Jin e Sawyer continuano verso la stazione. Però, prima di continuare, Sawyer si domanda cosa dovrebbero fare se non ci fosse la stazione. Charlotte allora dice a Locke di cercare il pozzo. sul suo asse. ]] Quando raggiungono l'Orchidea, la stazione si trova al suo posto, ma poi avviene un altro flash e questa scompare. Locke allora inizia a cercare il pozzo, e alla fine lo trova poco distante a dove ci sarebbe poi stata la serra. Locke decide di scendere usando la corda e saluta i suoi amici, ma Jin minaccia di tagliare la corda. Locke gli dice che se non lo lascia allora sarebbero morti tutti. Jin dice a Locke di non riportare Sun e la sua bambina, e che l'Isola è il male (Charlotte disse a Jin nei suoi vaneggi di non riportarla indietro). Locke gli dice che non sarebbe andato da lei, ma che lei potrebbe andare da lui, Jin allora ordina a Locke di mentire a Sun e dirle che l'hanno trovato morto sulla spiaggia e che l'hanno seppellito. Dà la sua fede come prova per Sun, e gli fa promettere di non riportarla indietro. Locke promette. Juliet lo ringrazia, se questo funziona, mentre lui inizia la discesa del pozzo. Però avviene un altro flash, e Sawyer tenta di tirarlo su, ma Locke precipita verso il fondo. Quando colpisce il fondo, Locke si procura una frattura composta alla tibia, che lo lesiona gravemente. Nella galleria di fronte a lui, Christian Shephard gli si avvicina e gli dice che si trova lì per aiutarlo nel suo compito. Christian spiega che doveva essere Locke, e non Ben, la persona destinata a girare la ruota, chiedendo a Locke quando tutto quello che gli ha detto Ben abbia mai portato a qualcosa di buono. Christian dice anche a Locke che, una volta che avrà convinto tutti a tornare indietro, dovrà contattare una donna di nome Eloise Hawking di Los Angeles. Christian conferma la precedente affermazione di Richard che parlava della futura morte di Locke che sarebbe stata un "sacrificio". Christian poi informa Locke che c'è una ruota, nella camera alla fine della galleria, fuori dal suo asse, e che deve darle una piccola spinta per rimetterla a posto. Locke chiede se Christian può aiutarlo ad alzarsi, ma Christian replica, "No. Mi dispiace, non posso." Locke si alza a stento e si incammina verso la camera. Spinge la ruota ghiacciata, e con ciò pone fine a tutti i flash sull'Isola. Prima di essere teletrasportato fuori dall'Isola, Christian gli chiede di salutare suo figlio, ma prima che Locke possa chiedergli chi sia suo figlio, scompare. Il dopo Isola e la morte Come Jeremy Bentham . ]] . ]] Dopo aver girato la ruota, John Locke viene teletrasportato in Tunisia, nel dicembre 2007. Incapace di muoversi per la ferita alla gamba, John viene alla fine viene raccolto da mandanti locali di Charles Widmore. Locke viene portato a un ospedale da campo dove gli viene dolorosamente sistemata la frattura composta, con conseguente perdita dei sensi. Dopo aver ripreso conoscenza, Locke sitrova faccia a faccia con lo stesso Widmore. Widmore confida a Locke che anche lui è stato "esiliato" dall'Isola da Ben, e questo è il motivo che sapeva dove trovarlo. Widmore pensa che Locke sia stato esiliato da Ben, ma Locke lo corregge, dicendo che se ne è andato volontariamente, per riportare i suoi amici sull'Isola. Locke chiede il perchè Widmore dovrebbe volere Locke e gli altri sull'Isola. Widmore risponde che ci sarà una guerra e se Locke non torna, allora vincerà "la parte sbagliata". Di giorno, Widmore e Locke siedono all'esterno dell'ospedale e Widmore dice a Locke che l'avrebbe aiutato a trovare i Sei della Oceanic. Promettendo di fare tutto il necessario per tenerlo al sicuro durante la missione, Widmore gli dà l'alias di Jeremy Bentham e lo lascia a Matthew Abaddon come suo autista. Con le risorse di Widmore, Locke inizia a contattare chi è stato precedentemente sull'Isola: Sayid, Walt, Hurley e Kate. Fallisce nel convincerli a tornare sull'Isola, tranne Walt, al quale non lo chiede. Lui ed Abaddon poi visitano la tomba di Helen. Mentre sono lì un assalitore uccide brutalmente Abaddon, e Locke cade nel panico. Fa un incidente d'auto e si risveglia nell'ospedale di Jack. Jack, decisamente scontento di vederlo, ignora le affermazioni di Locke su loro che dovrebbero tornare sull'Isola, e sul loro destino, con crescente ostilità. Quando Locke menziona il padre di Jack, Jack replica che suo padre è morto, e avverte gravemente Locke di lasciare lui e i Sei della Oceanic in pace. . ]] Un mese dopo la visita a Jack, Locke entra nella sua stanza d'albergo al Westerfield Hotel con una borsetta contenente una prolunga. Fallito il tentativo di convincere i Sei della Oceanic a tornare sull'Isola, Locke intende suicidarsi. Scrive un biglietto finale per Jack, sperando così di poterlo convincere, cosicchè tutti gli altri avrebbero seguito Jack. Locke poi lega la prolunga attorno alla base del termosifone della stanza e ne fa un cappio, grazie a una trave, che mette al collo. Proprio mentre sta per saltare giù dal tavolo che lo sosteneva, Ben irrompe nella stanza e convince Locke a non uccidersi, affermando che lui non ha idea di quanto sia importante. Ben rivela, confermando i sospetti di Locke, di aver ucciso Abaddon per proteggerlo. Egli riesce alla fine a convincere Locke a risparmiarsi quando lo informa che Jack ha comprato un biglietto aereo per Sydney e che l'ha convinto. Con una nuova speranza, Locke informa Ben di Eloise Hawking. Dopo aver sentito il nome strangola improvvisamente Locke, uccidendolo con la prolunga. Le ultime parole di Locke sono state "La conosci?" Post mortem Fuori dall'Isola Dopo aver ucciso Locke, Ben lo dispone accuratamente in modo che appaia si sia impiccato, pulendo la stanza da tutte le impronte digitali e da altre prove forensi. Mentre lascia la stanza aggiunge, solennemente "Mi mancherai, John." Quando Locke giace poi alla casa funebre, col nome Jeremy Bentham, Jack è l'unica persona presente. Quella sera, Jack irrompe nella casa funebre per dare un'occhiata alla salma di Locke, e viene spaventato da Ben anche lui nella stanza. Mentre Jack chiude la bara di Locke, Ben ricorda che se Jack vuole tornare sull'Isola avrebbe dovuto portare tutti, incluso il corpo di Locke. Più tardi, nella stanza d'albergo, quando Jack chiede se Locke nella bara è veramente morto, Ben non risponde. Ben tiene la bara e la salma di Locke alla macelleria di Simon sotto la responsabilità di Jill. Jack più tardi va a prendere la salma, infilando a Locke un paio di scarpe di suo padre. Imbarca la bara sul Volo 316 affermando di essere un amico. La bara e la salma sono a bordo dell'aereo quando questo si schianta sull'Isola. Sull'Isola (giorni 1-4) . ("L'incidente, seconda parte")]] Il Nemico di Jacob come John Locke Articolo principale: Uomo in Nero Dopo che il Volo Ajira 316 atterra sull'Isola Idra, il Nemico di Jacob prende le sembianze di John e si infiltra tra gli Altri, assumendone la leadership. Dopo aver condotto Ben e Richard al Beechcraft per consegnare al vero, viaggiatore nel tempo John Locke la bussola, ritorna al campo degli Altri e li conduce, insieme a Sun e Ben, alla statua con lo scopo di uccidere Jacob. Quando Ilana arriva ai resti della statua, svuota il contenuto di una cassa per mostrarlo agli Altri. All'interno c'è il cadavere del vero John Locke rimasto nella stiva dell'aereo. Mentre il Nemico di Jacob, ancora sotto forma di John, ha apparentemente ucciso Jacob, con l'aiuto di Ben. Dopo essere riusciti ad uccidere Jacob, l'Uomo in Nero spiega a Ben come trovare Richard e che cosi possano parlare. Richard si rifiuta di parlare con l'impostore, mostrando a Ben la vera salma di John. Ora Ben sa del tradimento dell'Uomo in Nero, unwillingly returned to the statue and witnessed the killings of Bram and his men. The impersonator then revealed to Ben that he was indeed "the monster." He later informed Ben of how confused John had been at the moment of his death (His last thought apparently being "I don't understand.") and of how pathetic and broken John was before come to the island, though he admits that John's wish to remain on the island was admirable. Ironically, The Man in Black's goal is the exact opposite of John's: he wants to go "home." Dopo che il gruppo di Ilana lascia la statua, Sun dice loro che ha bisogno di una sepoltura. Mentre Ben, Ilana, Frank e Sun portano il corpo di Locke verso il "cimitero" dei sopravvissuti, per seppellirlo, Ben chiede a Ilana perchè ha portato il corpo di John alla statua. Ilana risponde che ne aveva bisogno per mostrare agli altri a cosa stavano andando contro. Ben poi chiede perchè l'Uomo in nero non avrebbe potuto trasformarsi in qualcun'altro, e Ilana risponde che l' Uomo in Nero era ormai bloccato nella forma di Locke. Al "cimitero" dei sopravvissuti vicino al mare, il gruppo scava un fossa e vi mette il corpo di Locke. Ilana chiede se qualcuno vuole dire qualcosa, e Ben, con un po' di riluttanza, dice che conosceva John, inoltre dice che era un "credente, un uomo di fede," e che era "un uomo migliore di quanto io (Ben) sia mai stato". Inoltre aggiunge che era "molto dispiaciuto per averlo ucciso," la frase sorprende Sun e Ilana. Poco dopo, l'Uomo in Nero spiega a Jack che ha scelto le sembianze di Locke, poichè era così stupido da pensare che era sull'Isola per un motivo e ha seguito questa idea finchè non è stato ucciso. Aggiunge che John Locke non era un credente ma un idiota. Prima di andare nel sottomarino l'Uomo in Nero chiede a Jack di riconsiderare la sua decisione, spiegando che chiunque gli avesse detto di restare non aveva idea di cosa stesse dicendo. Jack si gira e dice, "John Locke mi ha detto di restare," così dicendo spinge l'Uomo in Nero nell'acqua. Riesce ad uscire dall'acqua ma è troppo tardi poichè il sottomarino era ormai partito. Riesce a fermare Claire che stava per entrare dentro dicendole "Credimi è meglio non essere lì dentro". Infatti poi la bomba che Locke aveva messo nello zaino di Jack esplode, uccidendo Sayd. Il sottomarino affonda facendo annegare Sun e Jin. Mentre Desmond viene calato nel tunnel per il cuore dell'Isola, l'Uomo in Nero chiede a Jack se quello gli ricordava qualcosa. Jack gli chiede cosa intendesse, e "Locke" gli ricorda di quando erano entrati per la prima volta nella botola, nella quale c'era un passaggio verticale simile a quello della botola di Desmond. L'Uomo in Nero dice scherzando che se ci fosse un pulsante lì sotto, "potremmo discutere se premerlo o no". Jack risponde freddamente che non è John Locke, e che insulta la sua memoria "indossando" la sua forma. Jack dichiara anche che Locke aveva ragione su quasi tutto. L'Uomo in Nero non è d'accordo, ma dopo una dura lotta, viene infine smentito. Infatti la distruzione dell'Isola stava iniziando e anche se l'Uomo in Nero prima era immortale ora non lo era, poichè la distruzione dell'Isola avrebbe ucciso anche lui. Jack colpisce John facendogli uscire del sangue. L'Uomo in Nero rimane sconvolto. Poi "Locke" stordisce Jack e scappa via. Poco dopo Jack si riprende e arriva da Locke, inizia la lotta finale, dove Jack viene ferito mortalmente e l'Uomo in Nero viene definitivamente sconfitto grazie ad una pallottola del fucile di Kate. Dopo che "Locke" si accascia per terra con una pallottola nella spalla, Jack lo spinge dalla scogliera, dopo una lunga caduta che termina su uno scoglio, il Fumo Nero muore. Vita Parallela A bordo del Volo 815 Sul volo, John legge un giornalino di sicurezza, che portano Boone, seduto accanto, a dire a John che il giornalino non sarebbe stato di alcuna utilità se l'aereo fosse caduto. John risponde che un buon pilota sarebbe riuscito ad eseguire un buon atterraggio in acqua, e che i serbatoi di carburante avrebbero tenuto a galla l'aereo finchè i sopravvissuti non fossero riusciti a salire sulle zattere di sicurezza. La conversazione continua: Boone spiega che era in Australia per salvare sua sorella da una brutta relazione, ma che non era voluta venire con lui. Locke invece dice che era andato in Australia per fare una passeggiata di dieci giorni nel deserto Australiano, questo impressiona molto Boone. Boone dice che se l'aereo fosse caduto, sarebbe rimasto insieme a Locke. After the flight Lost luggage department Upon arrival in Los Angeles, Locke discovered that Oceanic Airlines had misplaced his case of knives that had been checked in as baggage. In a small Oceanic Air office, Locke filled out paperwork for his missing case. There he met Jack Shephard. Jack told Locke that Oceanic lost his father, as they were unable to locate his coffin. Locke replied to Jack that Oceanic had lost Jack's father's body, not his father. Seemingly grateful to hear this perception of the ordeal, Jack noticed Locke's paralysis and asked him about it. John told him that his condition was irreversible, Jack retorted that nothing was irreversible. Jack offered Locke a free consultation and gave him his business card. Getting a new job When Locke returned home, the wheelchair lift on his van malfunctioned, prompting him to try and make a jump from the van several inches above the ground in his chair. He failed and fell out of his wheelchair, triggering the lawn's sprinklers. This caught the attention of his fiance, Helen. She brought him in and asked how about the conference he supposedly attended for work. Locke lied and told her it went well, then professed his love for her. Later, at work, John's boss Randy confronted him about what Locke actually did on his company-paid trip to Australia. Locke tried to lie to him but was caught. Despite Locke's pleading, Randy fired him mercilessly. When Locke returned to his car, he was irritated to find that someone had parked a large SUV next to it, giving him no room to lower his wheelchair lift. He attempted to use the lift anyway, only to have it stall before coming in contact with the other car. Enraged, he slammed the rear of the other car, which activated the alarm. This prompted its owner, Hugo Reyes, to come out. After a minor argument, Hugo introduced himself. Locke told him that he had just been fired by Randy, and Hugo shrugged Randy off as a "huge douche," then offered to help Locke get his job back. Locke politely refused, but Hugo still gave him the number of a temp employment agency he owned. At the temp agency, Locke refused to take a banal standard personality test. He met with the agency's manager, and asked to be given a job as site operator for a construction company. The manager, Rose, suggested that this would be a poor fit for him, and asked John to "get real." Locke asked what she knew about reality, at which point she revealed she had terminal cancer. Locke considered her words and ended up taking a job as a substitute teacher. The next day, at Washington Tustin High School, Locke subbed for a physical education class and a health class, then went to the faculty lounge for lunch. There he met Ben Linus, a history teacher who made quick friends with John. Later, when he overheard a conversation between Ben and a fellow teacher, Locke suggested that Ben become the school principal. Ben asked, "Who's going to listen to me?" Locke raised his hand and replied, "I'm listening." Being struck by a car Sometime later deliberately ran down John in his car while John was crossing the school's parking lot in his wheelchair. The impact sent John flying over the vehicle and landing on the pavement. Ben, who witnessed the incident, dashed over to John and shouted for someone to call an ambulance. Locke, accompanied by Ben, was brought to St. Sebastian Hospital. As Locke's gurney was wheeled inside, he passed by a wounded Sun, who appeared to recognize Locke and be frightened of him. Once inside, Locke was prepped for surgery, and Jack was called in to operate on him. As Jack was starting the surgery, he noticed Locke's face in a mirror and remarked to the other surgical staff that he recognized him. Locke's injuries were successfully treated in the surgery, during which Jack took a look at the physiological cause of Locke's original paralysis. After the surgery, Jack went to visit John in the post-surgical care unit, where John, still groggy from his surgery, muttered, "Push the button" and "I wish you had believed me." Once Locke awakened, Jack informed him that he believed Locke was a candidate for a new surgery with minimum risk that could help cure his paralysis. However, Locke declined the surgery, and Helen arrived, relieved that he was okay. As he was leaving the hospital, John passed and was then approached by Jack, who wanted to say goodbye. Jack explained that he had visited Locke's father to find out why Locke had refused the surgery. Locke was not pleased about Jack's intrusion on his privacy, but confessed to blaming himself for putting his father into a vegetative state. He told Jack that he had come to accept his paralysis as punishment for causing his father's condition. Jack reminded Locke of their previous conversation at the airport, where Locke had helped him come to terms with his own father's absence. Jack told John that he must also come to terms with his father being gone and realize that punishing himself would not bring his father back. Locke asked Jack why he though letting go was easy. Jack replied that it was not and that he himself had not let go yet, but that he hoped that John could be the one to let go first. Locke laughed lightly and said goodbye. As he wheeled away, Jack called after him, saying, "I wish you had believed me." This caused Locke to pause briefly before leaving. Back at work explains to John how Desmond was trying to help them let go. ]] Locke returned to the school and was welcomed back warmly by his co-workers. He wheeled into the teachers lounge and found a bloody-faced Ben. Locke asked him what happened, and Ben replied that he had been in a fight with the same man who had run Locke down. He told Locke that the strangest thing had happened while he was being beaten, that he "saw" something. Locke began to use his phone to call the police, but Ben advised against it. Ben told Locke that the man, Desmond, had told him that he was trying to get Locke to "let go," not to hurt him, and that for some reason he believed Desmond. Later, John decided to stop by Jack's office, where he commented on a photograph of Jack with his son and . Jack told him that the picture was from that past Thanksgiving. John then remarked on how he and Jack were on the same flight from Sydney, and that of "all the doctors in Los Angeles," Jack happened to be the one to treat his injuries from being hit by a car. John went on to tell Jack that, earlier that day, the same man who had run him down in the car beat up one of John's co-workers. John explained that the man told John's co-worker that he wasn't there to hurt John but to help him "let go." John remarked that those were the same words Jack had used when they were last together. He added that maybe this was all happening for a reason and that Jack was "supposed" to fix him. Jack suggested that John was mistaking coincidence with fate. John replied that whatever it was called, he was ready to get out of his wheelchair. Later John was going into operation and just before the procedure Jack jokingly said to Locke he could kill him if it goes wrong, Locke then laughs. He says to Jack that regarding the findings of his father's coffin that he hopes it brings him peace, Jack says that if he can fix Locke, that'll be all the peace he needs. Surgery and Realisation . ]] After the operation, Locke reveals to Jack that he can feel his legs again. Jack, however, remains skeptical that he could regain sensation that quickly. Locke then wiggles his toe much like he did after first arriving on the Island. Immediately, Locke is overcome with memories of multiple occasions of his life on the Island, causing him to remember everything about who he really is. After asking Jack enthusiastically if he saw the same vision, Jack sees a brief memory but dismisses it and attempts to leave saying he needs to see his son. Locke informs him he has no son before kindly asking him to stay, telling him that he hopes someone can do for Jack what he just did for him. John is next seen getting out a taxi just outside the Church where everyone is gathering he wheels pass Ben sitting in a bench outside, who reveals to Locke that he doesn't feel ready to go inside yet or move on. Ben tells Locke how deeply sorry he is for killing him and that he wanted what John had, Locke asks what did I have? but says to Ben that he forgives him. Ben says that matters more than Locke could possibly know and tells him he was always special whilst he wasn't. He then tells Locke that he thinks he no longer needs to be in his chair. Locke warmly agrees and gets up walking into the church just after exchanging a goodbye with Ben. When Jack eventually enters after finding out where he really is, and having an emotional talk with his father, Locke smiling walks up to greet Jack saying "we've all been waiting for you" then shakes his hand. He sits in the pew adjacent to Jack and Kate at the front just before Christian Shephard allows the light to engulf the church allowing them to all cross over. John Locke: il filosofo John Locke (Wrington,Bristol,29 agosto 1632 – Oates,Essex,28 ottobre 1704),celebre pensatore inglese. Considerato il primo degli empiristi britannici e fautore della concezione liberale dello Stato,Locke è famoso per le sue opere filosofiche sulla gnoseologia (“Saggio sull’intelletto umano”,1690), sulla pedagogia e sull’educazione (“Pensieri sull’educazione”,1693),sulla religione (“Ragionevolezza del Cristianesimo”,1695; “Lettera sulla tolleranza,1689”)e sulla politica (“Due trattati sul governo civile”,1690). Locke studiò ed insegnò alla prestigiosa università di Oxford,che lasciò nel 1667 per seguire a Londra come segretario il proprio protettore,Lord Ashley (futuro primo conte di Shaftesbury),nominato poi cancelliere di Carlo II nel 1672. Nel 1675 Ashley cadde in disgrazia e fuggì in Francia; Locke lo seguì e rimase nel paese fino al 1679,interessandosi soprattutto al pensiero razionalista di Cartesio. Tornato in patria,il filosofo la lasciò nuovamente nel 1683 per rifugiarsi in Olanda,dopo che Ashley venne accusato di alto tradimento. Fautore della trattativa che porterà sul trono d’Inghilterra Guglielmo d’Orange,Locke ritornerà poi nella sua terra natia con tutti gli onori nel 1689,lasciando la politica per dedicarsi esclusivamente alla filosofia,diventando il più grande intellettuale inglese dell’epoca e il patrocinatore filosofico del nuovo regime liberale . Le sue idee avranno enorme influenza sullo sviluppo dell’epistemologia e della filosofia politica ed è ampiamente riconosciuto il merito ricoperto da Locke nello sviluppo del pensiero illuminista; i suoi scritti influenzeranno pensatori del calibro di Voltaire,Jean Jacques Rousseau,David Hume e Immanuel Kant. Addirittura,si possono riscontrare echi del suo pensiero nella Dichiarazione d’Indipendenza americana del 1776. Nel primo dei quattro libri di cui si compone il “Saggio sull’intelletto umano”,Locke sostiene che,alla nascita,la mente umana è come un foglio bianco (o “tabula rasa”) su cui si depositano i dati provenienti dall’esperienza. Sempre nel primo libro del “Saggio”,il filosofo si scaglia contro l’innatismo gnoseologico di Cartesio,di Nicolas Malebranche e dei Platonici di Cambridge,dimostrando che nella mente umana non esistono principi universali o idee innate e che fonte della nostra conoscenza è l’esperienza. In Lost,”Tabula rasa” è il titolo del terzo episodio della prima stagione,dedicato al personaggio di Kate Austen. “Pensieri sull’educazione” (1693)è una famosa opera pedagogica di Locke,scritta sotto la spinta di un amico che si era rivolto a lui per avere consigli sull’educazione da impartire ai propri figli. In una delle lettere che compongono il libro,il filosofo si scaglia contro l’abitudine di avvolgere stretti i bambini nelle fasce. Nel sesto episodio della seconda stagione di Lost,”Abbandono”,John Locke consiglia a Claire di stringere il piccolo Aaron nella copertina,in modo tale da calmare il suo pianto. Jeremy Bentham: il filosofo Jeremy Bentham (Londra 15 febbraio 1748- 6 giugno 1832) filosofo,giurista e uomo politico inglese,autore di celebri scritti come “Difesa dell’usura” (1787),”Introduzione ai principi della morale e della legislazione”(1789),”Tavola dei motivi dell’azione” (1815) e ”Saggio sulla tattica politica” (1816). Dopo gli studi ad Oxford,si dedicò ad una riforma legislativa che si estese anche al campo politico e sociale,influenzata da tendenze liberali e filantropiche,promossa tramite forti campagne di stampa condotte per mezzo del “Westminster Rewiew”,fondato da lui stesso. La fama di Bentham è legata all’Utilitarismo,dottrina filosofica che pone a principio del bene e della felicità l’utile,di cui fu uno dei massimi esponenti (infatti, criterio dell’intellettuale per riorganizzare la società fu “la massima felicità per il più grande numero di persone”). Il pensatore è celebre per aver propugnato il suffragio universale,la diffusione dell’insegnamento e la riforma delle leggi sui poveri,aver ideato un nuovo sistema carcerario (il “Panopticon”,basato sulle idee di Cesare Beccaria),aver preso posizione in favore della libertà individuale e statale (in quest’ultimo ambito venne fortemente influenzato dalla teoria liberale dei limiti dello Stato di John Locke e Adam Smith),aver teorizzato la separazione tra Stato e Chiesa,aver lottato per la libertà di espressione,per l’equità di diritti tra uomini e donne e la fine della schiavitù; il filosofo è noto anche per aver condotto battaglie memorabili per l’abolizione delle punizioni fisiche (specie sui bambini),per il diritto al divorzio e al libero commercio,l’apologia dell’usura e per rendere l’omosessualità non più un reato. Personalità eccentrica e controcorrente,Bentham dispose che il proprio corpo venisse mummificato e preservato artificialmente in una teca di vetro dopo la sua morte; i suoi resti sono ancora oggi visibili al pubblico all’University College a Londra. Esperienze di vita comuni ad altri protagonisti John Locke è l’unico personaggio di Lost che ha avuto nella propria vita almeno un’importante evento che ha cambiato la propria esistenza,in relazione ai superstiti del volo Oceanic 815 e agli Altri. • Jack: entrambi hanno perso il loro amore a causa dei loro comportamenti ossessivi; • Kate: tutti e due hanno pianificato e sono i responsabili della morte dei propri padri; • Sawyer: le loro vite sono state rovinate da Anthony Cooper; • Hurley: entrambi abbandonati dal genitore,hanno cambiato innumerevoli volte lavoro e,alla fine,Locke sarà dipendente della fabbrica di scatole di proprietà proprio di Hugo; • Sayid: ambedue hanno messo a prova la propria lealtà (Jarrah nella Guardia Repubblicana, Locke nella comune) e hanno deciso di tradire; • Charlie: tutti e due hanno affrontato e superato i propri demoni personali sull’Isola; • Jin: entrambi si vergognano della loro famiglia e sono stati abbandonati dalla propria madre; • Sun: ambedue sono stati manipolati dai propri padri; • Claire: sono stati rifiutati dai propri genitori, che non hanno avuto alcun ruolo nella loro crescita, i quali sono poi apparsi sull’Isola; • Shannon: entrambi hanno rifiutato l’eredità spettante del patrimonio dei propri padri; • Boone: tutti e due ingannati da un parente stretto; • Michael: feriti gravemente in un incidente,ambedue hanno necessitato di un lungo periodo di riabilitazione; • Walt: cresciuto senza il vero padre come John, è stato definito “speciale” dagli Altri; • Rose: entrambi sono guariti sull’Isola; • Bernard: tutti e due sono stati incapaci di stabilire relazioni durature nella loro vita; • Nikki: ambedue hanno pianificato di uccidere una persona, ma per raggiungere il proprio scopo si sono serviti di terzi; • Eko: hanno avuto incontri ravvicinati col Mostro e sono stati coinvolti in traffici illegali di stupefacenti; • Ana Lucia: entrambi si sono avvalsi di un sostegno psicologico per il controllo della rabbia; • Desmond: tutti e due sono stati condotti sull’Isola contro la loro volontà per realizzare uno specifico destino; • Ben: nati ambedue prematuramente,le loro madri si chiamavano Emily e non sono stati cresciuti da loro; sono stati scelti dall’Isola per proteggerla; Richard ha fatto loro visita quando erano bambini; entrambi sono speciali e hanno progettato l’uccisione del proprio genitore; • Juliet: reclutati da Richard sotto false spoglie per lavorare a Portland. • Charlotte: entrambi cercano il posto da dove vengono; sparati da Benjamin Linus con l'intento di ucciderli; • Miles: cresce senza conoscere il padre, la madre evita di dare risposte; • Daniel: entrambi manipolati dai genitori; reclutati da Charles Widmore per portare a termine un compito specifico; uccisi da un leader degli Altri; • Ilana: visitati da Jacob quando severamente feriti; Curiosità • Appare in 85 episodi (compreso “L'incidente, seconda parte”). * Locke è il primo personaggio principale a morire sulla terraferma. * Il vero John Locke (1632-1704) era un importante filosofo inglese, conosciuto per aver sviluppato i fondamenti del liberalismo. • Si suppone che John Locke sia nato nel 1956 ma “Everyday”,la canzone di Buddy Holly che si sente all’inizio di “Cabin Fever”,è stata messa sul mercato discografico nel 1957. * Locke è stato il quarto personaggio ad aver avuto un flashback. * Locke detiene il record del maggior numero di flashback, 11. ** È il secondo dei due personaggi ad aver avuto un flashback dopo la morte. L'altro è Naomi. * Locke ha incontrato tutti i personaggi principali. ** Nonostante abbiano condiviso lo status di regular per due stagioni, Locke non ha mai incontrato formalmente Juliet fino a . • Il posto occupato da Locke sul volo Oceanic 815 era il 24D. • Il segno zodiacale del personaggio è scorpione. • Il nome dell’attore che interpretava il leader degli Sleestak nella terza stagione dello show degli anni Settanta “Land of the Lost” era Jon Locke. • Le azioni di John hanno portato alla distruzione due stazioni Dharma,il Cigno e la Fiamma. • A John piacciono i Twinkies. (“Esodo,seconda parte”) • Durante il suo lavoro alla Home Inspector,Locke ha fatto la conoscenza di Nadia,l’amore perduto di Sayid e ha ispezionato la sua nuova casa. Come si evince dalla portiera della sua macchina,il numero di telefono della sua azienda era 714-555-0116. (“Chiusura”) • In “L’uomo di Tallahassee” John dice: ”Per quello che tu sai di me,avrei potuto essere un comandante della Marina”. Terry O’Quinn,l’attore che interpreta John Locke,ha avuto nello show “JAG- Avvocati in divisa” il ruolo dell’ammiraglio della Marina americana Thomas Boone. • Locke è stato il terzo personaggio della serie ad avere tre flashback in una stagione; i primi due sono stati Jack e Kate. • In “Attraverso lo specchio”,l’apparizione di Walt a John,disteso nella fossa comune dei membri del progetto Dharma,ricorda una scena dell’adattamento cinematografico di “Shining” di Stephen King,quando il personaggio di Jack Nicholson viene rimproverato nella toilette della sala da ballo dell’Overlook Hotel perché ha ancora “un lavoro da fare” (la stessa battuta pronunciata dal piccolo Lloyd a Locke). • Nel 1999 Terry O’Quinn interpretò il ruolo del cattivo Omar Santiago nella serie “Harsh Realm”,creata da Chris Carter (celebre ideatore di “X-Files”),riguardante esseri umani intrappolati in una simulazione virtuale; il nome del protagonista dello show,il cui scopo è distruggere Santiago,è Thomas Hobbes (come il famoso filosofo britannico,appartenente al Canone inglese,proprio come John Locke). • In America e in Gran Bretagna,un soprannome molto popolare per le persone che si chiamano John è Jack (ad esempio,John Fitzgerald Kennedy veniva spesso chiamato Jack); nella serie,Jack Shephard è il personaggio che si trova agli antipodi rispetto a quello di John Locke. • Nel commento audio dell’edizione DVD de “L’uomo dietro le quinte”,i produttori hanno descritto il rapporti conflittuale tra Ben e Locke una lotta per il titolo di padrone dell’Isola. • La testa calva del personaggio,oltre ad essere un segno distintivo di Terry O’Quinn,ricorda il look usato da Marlon Brando nell’interpretare il Colonnello Kurtz in “Apocalypse Now”. Infatti,Locke è chiamato “Colonnello” all’epoca in cui lavorava nella fabbrica di scatole a Tustin (“La caccia”) e “Kurtz” da Sawyer (“Pessimi affari”). “Apocalypse Now” è l’adattamento cinematografico del libro di Joseph Conrad “Cuore di tenebra”,ambientato nella giungla. • La pratica di Locke mostrata nell’episodio “Ulteriori istruzioni” ci dà molte informazioni a suo riguardo. Il nome completo di John è Johnathan,una forma del nome proprio Jonathan,che è derivante dal nome Nathan (e non da John,come si potrebbe pensare). Il nome John deriva dall’ebraico “Yochanan” e significa “Dio è cortese ”,mentre il nome Johnathan dalla parola ebraica “Yahonatan” e vuol dire “Dio ha concesso,dono di Dio”. • Si può ipotizzare che John sia un fan della saga de “Il Padrino”,la trilogia diretta da Francis Ford Coppola. In “Pilota,seconda parte” esegue il trucco della buccia d’arancia (copre i propri denti con la scorza dell’agrume),proprio come fa Vito Corleone col nipotino; in “Chiusura”,Locke dice ad Helen che “si prenderà cura di ogni cosa”,usando una caratteristica inflessione del giovane Vito. • Quando John rinviene il bastone di Eko,rimane colpito dalla frase sopra incisa: “Alza gli occhi e guarda a nord. John 3:05”. Nel Vangelo secondo Giovanni (a cui il sacerdote nigeriano fa riferimento) la locuzione che si legge è: “Gli rispose Gesù: ‘In verità,in verità ti dico,se uno non nasce da acqua e da Spirito,non può entrare nel regno di Dio’”. •Terry O'Quinn interpreta il colonnello Will Ryan nella puntata Enigma di NCIS nella prima stagione, proprio come in ufficio viene chiamato colonnello. Cast addizionale Nell’episodio “Cabin Fever” il personaggio di John Locke è stato interpretato da due attori: • Charles Henry Wyson ha impersonato Locke a cinque anni. Durante il casting la parte era descritta così: “Caucasico,occhi verdi,dolce,timido,esitante ed intelligente. Deve fare un test e diventa nervoso riguardo il fatto di riuscire a passarlo. Co-star”. • Caleb Steinmeyer ha incarnato Locke sedicenne. Il casting cercava: “un sedicenne o un diciassettenne. Caucasico,occhi verdi. Arrabbiato,un po’nerd,provocatorio e ribelle. C’è molto di più di questo ragazzo rispetto a quello che si percepisce guardandolo negli occhi. Prova a lottare contro i ragazzi più grandi e più forti,ma viene rinchiuso in un armadietto. Co-star”. Domande irrisolte *Perchè ha il sorriso pieno di luce nella prima serie? *Come è fuggito all'implosione del Cigno? *Perché ha perso l'uso della parola dopo l'esplosione del bunker? Come quando Sun scappava da "Locke" ed è andata a sbattere contro un ramo ed ha perso la parola per un breve momento.. *Ben si è davvero adoperato per lui al fine di farlo accettare dagli Altri come uno di loro? **Se è così perché il nome di John non compare sulla lista stilata da Jacob? *Perché il Mostro, "una luce bellissima" (a detta di Locke) non lo divora al momento del loro primo incontro e successivamente cerca di trascinarlo in un fosso? *Come è riuscito John ad acquisire tanta esperienza con i coltelli? e l' arte di seguire le tracce? *Perché Locke è bagnato prima che il sottomarino esploda? *A che tipo di test Richard ha sottoposto John quando aveva cinque anni, mostrandogli una serie di oggetti? **Se è vero che John è un Cacciatore perchè il coltello rappresenta, secondo Richard, un segnale negativo? *Perché gli Oceanic Six sono sconvolti per la sua scomparsa, pur non avendo rapporti stretti con lui? *Alla luce delle ultime scoperte, vale a dire considerato il disegno generale della Nemesi di Jacob che ha incominciato a tessere la sua trama già a partire dal 700/800 circa, Locke è stato manipolato sin dall' inizio? *Come sa e come riesce ad "entrare in contatto" con l'Isola (comunica con Boone)? *Perchè nella chiesa lui non è con la sua compagna? *perchè Locke sembra non avere paura del mostro? Galleria fotografica Image:Locke_sitting.jpg|Locke seduto sulla spiaggia nel primo campo di fortuna. Image:Orange.jpg|Locke con l'arancia. Image:Lockesdestiny.jpg|Locke mentre guarda il video di orientamento. Image:Rejected.jpg|John Locke respinto dopo essersi dichiarato ad Helen. Image:locke & padre.jpg|Locke e il padre a caccia. Image:locke computer.jpg|Locke al computer della stazione cigno. Image:locke mappa.jpg|Locke vede la mappa a ultravioletti in chiusura. Image:locke volo.jpg|Locke vola dall'ottavo piano di un palazzo. Image:locke sbrocca.jpg|Locke minaccia di uccidere Jack in attraverso lo specchio. Image:locke backgammon.jpg|Locke spiega il Backgammon a Walt. Image:locke fatto.jpg|Locke nel suo sogno con Boone che gli spiega chi deve salvare. Image:locke bombarolo.jpg|Locke dopo che ha fatto saltare il sottomarino. Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Passeggeri e personale del Volo 815 Categoria:Sopravvissuti della sezione centrale Categoria:Passeggeri e personale del Volo 316 Categoria:Gli Altri Categoria:Personaggi deceduti Categoria:Locke Categoria:Personaggi uccisi da Ben Linus